2 for the price of 1
by fairytink2202
Summary: Lulu wakes up to find a second Suzaku sleeping on the ground in his room. What happens when they decide to have a little fun with Lulu? Or does Rolo have plans of his own? LuluxSuza LuluxRolo some SuzaxRolo... YAOI WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CODE GEASS CHARACTERS!

- INTRO: When Lelouch Lamperouge woke up, and when getting ready, he noticed that his best friend and lover Suzaku Kururugi was sleeping on the ground. So, the natural thing that came to mind was wake him up. But when he pulled at a pillow on his bed, he got an even worse surprise.

Another Suzaku, on his bed! "Wahhh? What the hell? Two Suzakus?" Lulu screeched out and made both of them jump up. "Whats wrong Lulu?" they said in unison and looked at each other before screaming just as loud as Lelouch did.

LPOV

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!' there were two Suzaku's in my room. One was nude and one was in his pajamas. "Lulu, are you ok?" naked Suzaku asked and stood up, making me turn red.

"DUDE, YOUR NAKED!" the clothed Suzaku threw the sheet at Naked Suzaku and then ran to my side quickly. "Lulu, I am the real Suzaku, not him."

"No, I am, believe me Lulu!"

"No! I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

Then the naked Suzaku jumped the clothed Suzaku and they tumbled to the ground in a fist fight.

"ENOUGH! Come here, both of you!" I yelled and grabbed a sharpie from the ground.

"What are you doing?" They asked in unison and stood up side by side. I sighed and drew a 1 on the clothed Suzaku and a 2 on the other Suzaku.

"Now, both of you, go shower or something, I am making breakfast. What do you want?"

"Banana Pancakes and bacon,"

"Sunnyside eggs and bacon,"

I groaned outwardly, "How about cereal and cereal? I haven't gone shopping yet."

"Fine," they sighed disappointed and then walked into the bathroom together.

"No sex you two! It is considered incest!" I chuckled and walked out to a confused Rolo.

"Don't ask, just make sure they stay in this house. I am going out. I have stuff to do. Tell them I went to the grocery store." I looked at Rolo nod and I vanished.

**So…what do you think of my horrible first chapter?**

**Lulu: You bore me….Why would I not want Suzaku incest? **

**Suza 1&2: 8-O Seriously Lulu…**

**Lulu: Yep. **

**Suza1: Well, Lulu is mine, so no incest. Unless your involved Lulu. **

**Lulu: *cough cough* I rather watch.**

**Liz: Awkward…OK SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Suzaku 1 POV)

Well…..this is awkward…..

"He is mine you know?" Other me growled and stepped into the shower, and I chuckled. "What if we shared him?" I undressed and stepped in.

"Share, with myself? That's weird." He questioned.

"Not if we double team him…you know, have a little double team on him." I smirked.

"You know, we can also see if he is zero, one of us can stay here and then one can investigate." He looked at me smirking.

"Kill 2 birds with one stone? Have our fun and turn in zero. And the emperor gave us free reign on what to do, so I say make him into our cute little pet." I chuckled.

"I think Lloyd will like the result of his cloning ray."I smirked.

"Two is better than one. Let's go. Lelouch is waiting for us." He sighed and washed his 2 off and I repeated.

I climbed out and it hit me. "Oh crap, one pair of clothes…."

"No, I will wear the school uniform and you can wear my lounge clothes." He compromised and we got dressed. I yawned and heard a thump in Lulu's closet. We both looked at each other than the door and slowly crept up to it.

"You don't think Lelouch is hiding in there, do you?" He whispered to me and stepping to one side while I grabbed the knob. I shrugged and pulled the door wide open, to get attacked by Arthur.

"Ow, my face!" I cried out fighting the damned feline, and couldn't move for what felt like ages was really a few seconds. "Oh, crap….. Rolo knows everything. Quick Suzaku, run out and grab him!" I was still struggling with the damned cat.

"The door and window is locked! And I don't have anything to use to break the lock!" he screamed and ran at the door to only fall backwards.

"So…..this sucks….we can't get out…." I sighed annoyed.

LPOV

"Big Brother, they are conspiring against you. The Suzaku's are gonna do something then turn you in. Get on the first train to the ghetto, and hide out there somewhere." Rolo frantically screamed into my ear over the phone.

"Alright, where are they now?" I sighed annoyed.

"In your room still, I used my geass to lock them up in your room. Arthur was a great diversion. So I was quick. They also said something about Lloyd using a cloning ray."

"Go get it, sneak in and do whatever, and bring it to the base to Rakshata. I am sure she can tinker with it and make it useful for us. Look, I have to go, I will call when I get to safe house 439. Bye." Then I just hung up.

So it was going to be that game. Well, he can come and find me. But, He wont be the only one with a clone.

**Lulu: What are you doing in my closet anyway Rolo?**

**Rolo: Well, since you're out of the closet, I mine as well get in the closet.**

**Suzaku 1: hi Lulu~**

**Lulu: Go away.**

**Suzaku 2: But we want to hang out with you~**

**Lulu: Go bug Gino.**

**Gino: DON'T INVOVLE ME!**

**Liz: You all annoy me. *glomps gino***

**Lulu: blame them, and get off of Gino, only I can glomp him.**

**Suza 1&2: NO YOU CAN ONLY GLOMP ME! NOT THAT BLONDE IDIOT!**

**Gino: I am saying it I guess? SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN ANY CODE GEASS CHARACTERS!

LPOV

I really hate when I am stuck in this rinky dink house, especially because it is where CC goes when she annoys me and it's littered with Pizza Hut boxes….So, yeah, it smells of pizza. "Well, did you get it Rolo?" I sighed and looked at him.

"Yeah, I did. It is cool! I made a copy of myself! Come here Rolo 2!" He giggled and dragged a half naked Rolo in.

"For the love of god, why would you clone yourself Rolo?" I groaned.

"I get lonely and I wanted to." He looked down sad.

"Sorry Big brother." They said in unison.

"Its fine, Rolo's, so can it be used on knightmares?"

"No and yes," the half naked one answered

"What do you mean, 'no and yes'?" I grudgingly asked.

"It will clone it, but it is will have to be updated because not all of the functions will be there. It basically will be only a knightmare that can move. No defenses or weapons….and it won't have all the technology." Rolo finished and hugged me. Then the other one hugged me.

"Big brother, can we clone you?" The half naked one asked.

"No, one of me is enough." I quickly took the laser and sighed.

S 1&2 POV)

"I am bored." I sighed.

"Me too…" Suzaku 1 sighed to.

"Want to destroy Lulu's room? It serves him right for having Rolo lock us in the bedroom." Suzaku 1 groaned outwardly and I groaned along with him from boredom.

"You remember the video we made at the lake? I think he still has it. You look under his bed and I got the closet." I smirked and ran to the closet.

"HEY I FOUND IT!" Suzaku 1 smirked and put the DVD into the player and hit play and sat on his bed to watch with him.

**THE VIDEO**

_Lulu: Suzaku, I am not comfortable having a video of us having sex…What if Milly got this? _

_Suza: Lulu, chill out, I am promising that she won't get it. –then I kissed him softly-_

_Lulu: Still, Its weird….it is going to watch us fuck…..I feel like someone is watching us. Ew, what if Rivalz found it….._

_Suza: SHHH! You already agreed, no turning back now. –I then pushed lulu onto the bed and climbed over him-_

_Lulu: Suzaku…..let's get this over with….- lulu then kisses Suzaku on the lips and ground his hips against his Suzaku's groin-_

_-Suzaku kissed lulu while undoing his clothes and taking off own clothes and then slipped his hand into Lulu's pants and smiled. "nhh…." Moaned Lulu and he sat up enough to kiss Suzaku's chest and start to nibble and tease his nipples till they were perk.-_

_-"just hurry up~" Lulu moaned quietly and pulled down his pants and Suzaku's and then kissed his neck and lips. "Alright…. I need to stretch you though, don't want to hurt you." Suzaku chuckled and grabbed a bottle of lube off of the night stand and put a good amount on his fingers and worked 2 fingers into lulu's hole.- _

_- "Hah~hnn…" Lulu squeaked and moaned while Suzaku continued to scissor and finger Lulu's hole. " Ok, I am going to put it in." Suzaku mummered while removing his fingers and spread Lulu's legs and pushing into him till he was fully sheathed._

"_Hnnn~Ahh~!" Lulu moaned out loud and gripped Suzaku's shoulders. "O-ok, you can move if you want." Lulu panted and was pressed against Suzaku. Suzaku started moving his hips at a good pace and Lulu rocked with him moaning when Suzaku pressed against his sweet spot. _

_This went on and they increased their paces every few minutes while kissing and feeling each other up. "Oh god, Lulu, I-im gonna cum~ " Suzaku moaned and started pounding into Lulu's hole while Lulu moaned louder and tried to go with Suzaku's new speed and soon came on them screaming in ecstasy while Suzaku released his seed into Lulu. _

_They collapsed onto each other and listened to their breaths calm down. "I love you, promise to never betray me…" Lulu mumbled, getting tired by each second._

" _I promise, love. I would never betray you." Suzaku nuzzled Lulu and fell asleep holding him._

**THE END!**

"Now, I really don't want to turn Lulu in... We already broke that promise once…I don't want to do it again…" Suzaku 2 whimpered and had tears in his eyes.

"I know, but we have to…" I mummered softly.

**Liz: You guys made an amateur porno. Haha.**

**Lulu: HOW DID YOU GUYS BREAK THE LOCK ON MY BOX!**

**Suzaku 1: Ways.**

**Suzaku 2: *glomps Lulu and kisses over and over* I loooooove you!**

**Liz: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! Suzaku, get off of LULU!**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF CODE GEASS

LPOV)

"Rolos focus, we need to figure out how to use this to our advantage. Rolo, stop playing with Rolo 2's hair. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" I groaned in frustration and threw an empty box at them.

We still haven't left the safe house and I was hungry and irritated beyond belief. Then it hit me.

"Do you remember the time when you had to dress like me with the mask and clothes?" I smirked when they nodded. "Good, you both will distract the Suzakus and I can grab a few things, and maybe gain two new recruits." I smirked even wider when the twins nodded.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

S 1&2 POV)

"Thank you, your majesty…. Yes your majesty….I will be in contact soon. Goodbye." I sighed when I closed my phone, and then smiled somberly. "So? Do we have the ok to do what we planned?" Suzaku 2 asked me.

"Yes, sadly, he says that his rebel son deserves the humiliation. But, afterwards, we need to dispose of Rolo and turn him over to Schneizel like originally planned." I sighed.

"It is for the best."

"I don't care. I love him…You should understand that." I growled.

"Maybe we can make Lelouch into two Lelouch's and turn in one of them. Then keep the other one for ourselves."

"In French maid and fishnets attire?" I smirked and chuckled. Suzaku two nodded and mirrored the smirk I had.

"He won't have a choice in the matter. We do the change, and then have our fun with them, then turn one in." Suzaku 2 smiled and patted my shoulder.

*hour later*

There was a jiggle of the door handle and then a click. The door opened and we both looked up and expected to see Lulu. Well, we saw two.

"Lelouch, why are there 2 of you?" We asked in unison then looked down and noticed that Lulu (Rolo 1) and Lelouch (Rolo 2) were in different outfits. Lulu was in a leather, hooker, biker outfit, while Lelouch was in the maid outfit that we chose.

"Suzaku~" They cooed and chuckled and ran into the many rooms in this place.

"I call the maid." I smirked.

"I call sexy leather boy." Suzaku 2 smirked and we both ran out to find them.

LPOV)

I smirked and listened to the moaning and giggling from closed doors and sighed as I quietly locked them in.

"Too freaking easy," I smiled and walked into my once clean room. "Those assholes, oh I'm gonna kill them." I growled and grabbed a duffle bag of clothes, my favorite chess board and electronics for the time spent at the base.

"ROLO?" One of the Suzakus yelled. Shit, looks like they were made.

"WHAT THE FUCK? ROLO?" Another screech and I jumped up.

"GO BIG BROTHER!" They yelled in harmony and I unlocked the doors quietly and left before they could open the doors. I laughed and jumped onto the black motorcycle and sped off like a bat outta hell.

SUZ 1&2 POV)

"I cant believe this, you little whores!" Suzaku 2 screamed at the shaking, naked twins that were clutching each other for dear life.

"I should kill both of you! Oh my god! How could you betray us like this!" He yelled making them cower even more.

"Knock it off, we have to change plans. Maybe they can be of some use. I smirked and they looked like they would wet themselves. "Looks like we will deploy Plan Balls." I chuckled and Suzaku joined in.

**The End for now!**

**Liz: Plan Balls? You both are such TOOLS!**

**Suzaku 1: No, you want my balls.**

**Lulu: Ignore them Liz. Oh, since when do I ride a motorcycle and use Rolo as a sex pawn? *annoyed* **

**Rolo 1:Suzaku was awesome in bed.**

**Liz: Where is Gino with my icecream? *glomps lulu***

**Lulu: Jesus Christ its CC all over again.**

**Suzaku 1&2: GET OFF MY LULU!**

**Rolo 1&2:SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Suzaku 1&2 POV)

I think Suzaku 2 was losing it… plan Balls? I really didn't think that it would be fair to take Lelouch and disguise Rolo and zero to have him executed… that would leave us with one obnoxious rolo and a very pissed off Lelouch… But I guess that is the new plan…

"So, Rolos, we need one of you to make contact with Lelouch, and one to dress up as Lelouch… We are going to turn you in, and hand you off to Schneizel, then come back for you so us five can escape to the Kururugi Shrine. It's a full proof plan right?" I smiled and Suzaku two nodded in agreement.

The Rolos shrugged and the one dressed as a maid went to the other room. I put my ear to the door and listened…

Rolo 1&2 POV)

I watched Rolo 1 walk out and I sighed. He was going to inform Lelouch, and probably tell him to skip town like we agreed when we all met up at the safe house… Looks like Suzaku 1 was going to easedrop…

_On the Phone_

"_Go to China, Big Brother. The Suzaku's are planning something…I honestly don't get it fully yet but please, just leave the ghetto and go there…" I pleaded with him._

"_Well…I- will you hang on! I am on the phone! I know it's my turn!" He yelled at someone._

"_Who is with you, Big brother?" I started to get worried. Nobody knew where this safe house was except for me, and C2._

"_I got bored and tried the laser out on myself. Stop! Do not make that face!" he yelled at the other Lelouch._

"_Ok, then both of you skip town and GO TO CHINA! Or ask Lord Weinberg to help, he has the biggest crush on you and would take you to hell and back if he could." I frowned into the phone. From behind I heard a thump against the wall, and I gulped._

"_You are being played, Lelouch! Get out of here before it is to late!" I almost yelled into the phone._

_He sighed and agreed. "I will head to China on the first ferry there. I will be in contact soon… bye..." He then disconnected the line._

I turned and saw a very angry Suzaku 2 behind me and my terrified twin tied up and gagged on the bed.

"You know Rolo…I HATE when you have to be bad and go AGAINST MY ORDER!" Suzaku 2 snapped and punched me. I was seeing stars and passed out.

Suzaku 1 & 2 POV)

I sent Suzaku 1 to go find Lelouch, considering that he did clone himself, and Rolo 2 gave us his location, now I just need to make sure Suzaku 1 doesn't mess things up for me.

I left and went to the staid place and saw Lelouch's black Ducati still leaning against the shack hidden by dumpster cans. I gulped and cautiously went to the window and peered in and saw two Lelouch's sleeping next to each other.

One Lelouch was topless and the other was the same way. They were hugging each other really close, almost like lovers. I realized that he can't trust anyone but himself. I saw how they held each other and I wanted to be the person who made him feel that way…

I slipped in and watched them. I frowned and kissed them both on the lips, almost instantly waking them both. I saw the look of sheer fear flash across their features them anger, and hatred and hope? I stared at them and they stared back.

"Lelouch's…I am here to get you to China…Suzaku 2…he wants to do crazy things…" I frowned, thinking that my exact copy actually thinks this way.

"Suzaku…" They said in unison, and looked conflicted. Lelouch 1 sat up and kissed me. "Lu, I think we need to prove that he is telling the truth…." Lelouch 2 smirked and Lelouch, or Lu smirked back and sat back.

What next happened shocked me…

-_beat-_

They held each other close and kissed as if they were lovers. Hands trailed up their back and they never look at me once. It was intoxicating.

Lu looked up and smiled. "If you're telling the truth, you may join in…but I know if you're lying, so start from the beginning. And explain EVERYTHING."

He was sitting in his twins lap and letting that hand snake around his body and kiss his neck and jaw line, while I told the story. They both froze in fear when I told them what my twin was planning to do with them.

"I see…I believe you…come, join us. But first, loose the clothes…" They smirked.

"Join me," They said in unison and had a desire in their eyes I couldn't refuse.

**Liz: aww, you made clones of yourself for incest!**

**Lu: Shut up Liz!**

**Lulu: She has a point…we were border line having sex.**

**Rolo 1&2: can someone help us! We don't want to die!**

**Suzaku 2: Liz, come here. *holding flamethrower***

**Liz: OK GOTTA GO BYE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SUZU DON'T HURT ME! *runs away fast***


End file.
